Take Me Your Way
by furiikuhime
Summary: Sakura frustasi, hidupnya kian rumit. Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Disaat ia yakin, seseorang menggoyahkannya dan membawa Sakura menuju ke jalannya. Chapter 4 Update XD / DLDR / Beware! / RnR, please? *puppy eyes*
1. Chapter 1: Penculikan Sakura

Summary

Sakura frustasi, hidupnya kian rumit. Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Disaat ia yakin, seseorang menggoyahkannya dan membawa Sakura menuju ke jalannya. Warning OOC, awas typo, lemon in final

**Take Me Your Way**

**Saya pinjem tokohnya Masashi jii-sama**

**Rated T semi M**

**Genre Romance, Drama**

**SasuSaku**

**Warning!**

**Yang belom cukup umur, sebaiknya close aja cerita ini. Kalo tetep ngotot, dosa dan resiko ditanggung sendiri.**

**Potensi OOC, AU, DLDR, Lil bit edited, Straight. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1 : Penculikan Sakura**

Sakura duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Ia menatap kosong pemandangan indah dibawahnya. Perlahan, ia memeluk lututnya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Sakura terisak. Angin semilir memainkan rambutnya.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

"Sakura!" Sakura buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan merapikan dirinya.  
"Sebentar, kaa-san!" Sakura buru-buru membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk kaa-sannya itu.

"Ada apa, kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura setelah membukakan pintu kamarnya.  
"Makan malam sudah siap, cepat turun ke bawah, ya" Kaa-san Sakura, Haruno Mebuki mengelus kepala Sakura sebentar lalu turun ke bawah. Sakura pun menyusul kaa-san nya.

Dibawah, sudah ada tou-san Sakura, menunggunya di meja makan. Beliau adalah Haruno Kizashi. Sakura pun mengambil tempat di meja makan. Ia mengambil sup krim sisa yang dimasak tadi pagi. Sakura menuang sup yang barusan dipanaskan itu ke mangkuknya.

"Itadakimasu!" Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Sakura juga tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia maupun orangtuanya sama-sama kalut menghadapi masalah yang tak kunjung selesai. Usaha yang dijalani Kizashi dan Mebuki bangkrut. Dan lusa, rumah ini akan disita beserta isinya. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah berusaha untuk membantu kedua orang tuanya-dengan cara bekerja part time di sebuah café di Konoha. Tapi, nyatanya usahanya sia-sia. Pikiran Sakura sudah buntu sekarang.

"Gochisōsama deshita" Sakura beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci mangkuk yang bekas ia pakai, lalu ke kamarnya. Mebuki yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela napasnya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Seharusnya kita tidak meminta bantuan si Uchiha sialan itu" sesal Mebuki.  
"Dan seharusnya kita tak mengambil Sakura!" bentak Kizashi. Mebuki berkaca-kaca.  
"Kau tidak mengerti, Kizashi! Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti aku!" balas Mebuki. Mebuki langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Kizashi hanya memijat dahinya pelan. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal mengapa ia dulu menuruti Mebuki untuk mengambil Sakura. Bukan mengambil, lebih tepatnya..

**Menculik.**

Sakura melamun lagi dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah berada di kasurnya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Sakura masih kepikiran tentang kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak ingin membebani kedua orangtuanya, Ia sangat menyayangi mereka. Tiba-tiba, pikiran itu melintas di benak Sakura.

'_Kalau aku tidak ada, aku tidak akan merepotkan mereka'_

'_Berarti… aku harus… mati.'_

'_Ya, aku harus bunuh diri. Secepatnya'_

Sakura tersenyum puas. Pikirannya sudah tidak sensitif lagi. Ia tidak berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau ia bunuh diri nanti. Tapi, pikiran Sakura sudah terlalu keruh. Ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Perlahan, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

**x x x**

Pagi hari pun tiba. Besok, rumah Sakura akan disita. Sakura semakin mantap akan pilihannya. Ia harus bunuh diri, hari ini juga. Sakura cepat-cepat mandi, sarapan, lalu berangkat kuliah.  
Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Akhirnya, Sakura sampai juga di kampusnya, Konoha International University. Konoha International University adalah bagian dari Konoha International Academy. Hanya orang kaya atau pintar saja yang bisa masuk kesana. Sebenarnya, Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Tapi, karena 5 bulan yang lalu perusahaan orangtuanya mengalami penurunan, maka Sakura terpaksa pindah jurusan. Ia masuk jurusan pariwisata di bidang tata boga. Kuliahnya 6 bulan lagi selesai.

Sakura memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir sepeda.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto!" Naruto berjalan di sebelah Sakura sambil merangkulnya. Sakura sih, cuek saja. Dia hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya. Naruto berjalan ke gedung 1, tempat jurusan pariwisata dan sejenis akunting.

"Baka, kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm.. Aku sedang tak ada kasus maupun kerjaan, aku mau menemani Hinata-chan!"

"Oh.. Dasar kau ini!" Sakura meninju pelan bahu Naruto. Naruto langsung meringis, mengaduh kesakitan. Gini-gini, Sakura punya tenaga turbo loh walau badannya kecil. Naruto mengelus-elus bahunya.

"Sakit, tau!" protes Naruto.

"Ah, aku duluan ya, Naruto!" Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei Sakura! Huh, dasar anak aneh!" gumam Naruto.

**x x x**

Sakura masuk ke dapur di ruang tata boga. Ia memakai seragamnya, lalu memakai topi koki-nya. Sakura melihat persediaan bahan masakan di dapur itu. Rupanya, stok bahan masakan sudah kosong. Ia segera menelepon pemasok untuk mengirim bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Sakura juga menjabat sebagai asisten dosen. Ia bertugas untuk mengecek persediaan dan memasoknya.

"Hey Sakura-chan, sedang apa kau disni?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sakura. Sakura berjengit kaget. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura. Ino masuk jurusan desain-modelling.

"Oh, aku lagi mengecek bahan sekaligus menunggu Kakashi-sensei" jawab Sakura sambil beres-beres dapur. Dahi Ino mengerut.

"Loh, bukannya kelas kalian libur, ya?" Tanya Ino.  
"Nani?! Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu?"  
"Tenten sudah meneleponmu, ia tak sempat bicara langsung padamu. Kupikir kau sudah tau"  
"Oh.. Handphoneku mati kemarin" Sakura beralasan. Padahal, ia menjual handphone nya untuk membantu pemasukan kedua orangtuanya. Tak lama setelah itu, pemasok dating. Sakura meletakkan barang-barang pesanannya di tempatnya. Sedangkan Ino, ia berkeliling melihat-lihat Sakura selesai, Sakura pamit duluan pada Ino. Sakura berlari keluar kampus setelah ia menyuruh Ino keluar dapur dan mengunci dapur. Ino mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan sikap Sakura. Belakangan ini, Ino melihat Sakura selalu kecapekan dan murung. Ino hanya berharap, semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk pada Sakura.

**x x x**

Sakura duduk beralaskan dengan rerumputan hijau. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati udara yang segar dibawah mentari yang mulai temaram. Setetes air bening mengalir di pipi ranumnya. Angin memainkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai itu.

"Kami-sama, maafkan aku!" teriak Sakura dari pinggir tebing tersebut. Sakura semakin terisak. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, memantapkan hatinya akan pilihannya. Matanya terpejam. Perlahan, ia melangkah menuju ujung tebing.

"Sayonara…"

**BETS! BRAK!**

"Akh!" ringis Sakura. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mendekapnya. Sakura berontak, tapi orang tersebut malah mempererat dekapannya. Tampaknya, ia seorang laki-laki.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura. Ia terus meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi, pemuda itu tak kunjung melepaskannya. Pupus sudah harapan Sakura. Disaat ia benar-benar yakin, seseorang menggagalkan niatnya. Sakura frustasi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengelus-elus kepala Sakura dan sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya. Ia menjauhkan Sakura dari tubuhnya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sakura, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya dengan pelan. Seolah-olah Sakura adalah sebuah barang yang sangat berharga dan mudah pecah.  
Sakura terpana. Ia seolah tehanyut ke dalam mata onyx sang pemuda. Sakura terpesona dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, rahang tegasnya, pipi tirusnya, dan bibir tipisnya. Semua terbingkai dengan sempurna di wajah pemuda itu.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, lagi.." bisik pemuda itu dengan lirih di telinga Sakura. Sakura merinding. Seolah tersihir, Sakura menganggukkan , seorang Haruno Sakura jatuh terlalu dalam, ke dalam pesona pemuda bertama onyx itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Lalu, ia menempelkan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius ke hidung Sakura. Perlahan, Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, pemuda itu membopong tubuh Sakura ke mobilnya.

**x x x**

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya. Sakura masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Wajahnya begitu damai. Sayangnya, bekas air mata yang telah mengering sedikit menodai wajah damainya itu. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia telah berhasil merebut gadisnya kembali. Sasuke terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju mansionnya di Sunagakure.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia membopong tubuh Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia membawa Sakura ke dalam mansionnya yang seperti istana itu. Para pelayan Sasuke menyambutnya di depan pintu masuk utama.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-sama"

"Hn. Cepat persiapkan air hangat dan baju lengkap untuknya, bawa ke kamarku. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri" perintah Sasuke. Beberapa pelayan utama Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan melesat menyiapkan keperluan yang diminta Sasuke.

**Kita intip Sasuke..**

Sasuke sedang membaringkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang king size-nya. Sasuke merapikan rambut Sakura dan mengelusnya pelan.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Ya masuk!" Sasuke berteriak karena kaget. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka. Para pelayannya membungkuk hormat.

"Sasuke-sama, barang-barangnya sudah siap. Diletakkan dimana, tuan?"

"Disitu saja!" tunjuk Sasuke ke meja yang ada di dekat kasur. Para pelayan itu meletakkan barang-barang tersebut dan bergegas keluar.  
Sekarang, Sasuke hanya berdua dengan Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan kemeja dan celana jeans Sakura dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Setelah pakaian luar Sakura terlepas semua, Sasuke mencelupkan waslap ke air hangat dan memerasnya, kemudian mengelap tubuh Sakura dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Ngh…" Sasuke berhenti. Ia melihat Sakura. Tampaknya, Sakura sudah tidur sekarang. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai dirasanya tubuh Sakura bersih. Sasuke melepaskan pakaian dalam Sakura. Segaris rona merah terlukis di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke cepat-cepat memakaikan pakaian dalam dan piyama ke Sakura. Selesai sudah kegiatannya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas, lalu menyuruh pelayannya untuk membereskan barang-barang yang tadi dipakainya.

**x x x**

**Pukul 12 malam waktu Konoha**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di Kantor Polisi Konoha. Seorang pria berambut pink kusam menenangkannya dengan gusar. Pria bermarga Haruno itu sudah bosan menenangkan istrinya yang 5 jam tak berhenti menangis. Seorang pria-sekitar umur 20 tahun an berambut kuning-blonde jabrik itu menghampiri pasangan suami istri Haruno.

"Sudahlah baa-san, jii-san~ lebih baik, kalian pulang dulu. Kami pasti akan menemukan Sakura-chan" bujuk Naruto. Tangis Mebuki pun perlahan mereda.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Lebih baik kau pulang, tenangkan dirimu. Anak kita akan kembali" tambah Kizashi. Mebuki pun tersenyum lemah pada Naruto.

"Baik.. tapi, baa-san minta tolong, tolong segera temukan Sakura ya, Naruto!" pesan Mebuki. Lalu, mereka pamit. Kizashi menariknya keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Naruto menghela napasnya lega setelah mereka pulang. Sejujurnya, ia sumpek mendengarkan Mebuki yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi, Naruto merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan lalu bergegas pulang.

**Rumah Haruno**

Mebuki sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Sementara Kizashi sedang berada di kamar Sakura. Ia duduk di kursi meja belajar Sakura. Ia menopangkan kepalanya disana dan memijat dahinya. Lalu, Kizashi beranjak. Ia menemukan foto Sakura. Ia mengambilnya, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

**PRAAAANG!**

"Dasar anak merepotkan!" Kizashi membanting pigura yang berisi foto Sakura sambil berteriak mengumpat pada Sakura. Lalu, ia keluar kamar Sakura dan membanting pintunya. Kizashi bergegas turun ke kamarnya untuk menyusul istrinya kea lam mimpi. Sudah terlihat jelas dari gelagatnya, bahwa, sampai kapanpun Kizashi tak akan pernah menyayangi Sakura..

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**Take Me Your Way**

**Saya pinjem tokohnya Masashi jii-sama**

**Rated T semi M**

**Genre Romance, Drama**

**SasuSaku**

**Warning!**

**Yang belom cukup umur, sebaiknya close aja cerita ini. Kalo tetep ngotot, dosa dan resiko ditanggung sendiri.**

**Lemon di final chapter, ada OOC, typo, etc**

**Happy reading, leave a review, minna~**

**Chapter 2 : New Life**

"Ngh.." Sakura menggeliat. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Sakura menguap lebar, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Sakura menyingkirkan tangan laki-laki itu dengan pelan dari tubuhnya. Tapi, lelaki itu malah terbangun. Ia menatap Sakura dengan sayu. Sakura terduduk di ranjangnya.

"O..o..oha..you" sapa Sakura.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

"Bisa.. tolong jelaskan kenapa saya disini? D-dan.. anda siapa,ya?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan, sekaligus takut. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencengkram bahu Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau.. tidak mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke dengan lirih. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sakura makin bingung.

"Ehm.. Anda siapa, ya? Saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda" Sakura balas menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Sasuke meredakan emosinya sejenak.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke-kun. Mulai sekarang, kau tinggal disini" kalau didengar-dengar , kalimat Sasuke itu lebih mirip dengan perintah. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Akh!" desis Sakura pelan. Sakura memegangi kepalanya, matanya terpejam seperti orang kesakitan. Sasuke langsung panic. Ia memegang bahu Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia tampak sangat khawatir dengan Sakura. Sasuke mengelus-elus surai pink milik Sakura. Perlahan, Sakura mengatur napasnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya kecapekan, Sasuke-san"

"Sasuke-kun," koreksi Sasuke.

"Ba..ba..ba..ik S-Sa..suke-kun"

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dulu, lalu sarapan" Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas-morning kiss. Iris Sakura mebulat. Sakura hanya mengangguk saat Sasuke berada di ambang pintu.  
Sasuke benar-benar telah keluar dari kamarnya. Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia meraba bibirnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur Sasuke yang big size itu.

"Apa saja yang terjadi? Rasanya begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi kepadaku.. Dan.. apa barusan terjadi?" gumam Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi padanya.

'Pertama, orang tuaku bangkrut dan rumahku mau disita. Kedua, aku mau bunuh diri tapi dihalangi. Menyebalkan! Tunggu, siapa yang membatalkan acara bunuh diriku, ya? Oh ya, Sasuke! Lalu, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Ini tempat apa? Dan.. sepertinya aku diculik'

Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Sakura jadi tambah pusing. Tiba-tiba, Sakura terbayang adegan film-film penculikan. Para korbannya disiksa ketika meronta-ronta. Sakura jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya, juga membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia celingak-celinguk, lalu melangkah keluar. Ia mendekati lemari yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke dan membukanya. Sakura melongo. Bertumpuk-tumpuk pakaian tersaji di depannya. Pakaian wanita, dan.. pakaian pria yang sudah pasti milik Sasuke. Sakura memilih-milih baju yang akan dipakainya hari ini. Satu hal yang ia khawatirkan,

"Aduh! Dalamanku!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa, sekarang kan ia sedang diculik. Ia tidak mungkin pulang kerumah untuk mengambil dalaman. Sakura mondar-mandi frustasi. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya tertarik ke arah setumpuk pakaian dalam wanita yang bersebelahan dengan pakaian dalam Sasuke. Sakura tidak ambil pusing, ia cepat-cepat memakai pakaiannya sebelum Sasuke masuk ke kamar. Ternyata, ukuran bajunya pas sekali dengan tubuh Sakura. Sakura mendengus lega. Ia cepat-cepat menyisir rambutnya, lalu menjemur handuknya di gantungan handuk yang ada di kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia membereskan kamar Sasuke, lalu bergegas keluar.

"Ohayou, Sakura-sama" sapa asisten Sasuke, Sai.

"Ohayou.. Eh? Sai-kun? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, itu.."

"Dia adalah asisten pribadiku, Sakura" potong Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Nadanya tajam, sedikit emosi terselip disana. Tampaknya, Sasuke cemburu.

Cemburu? Kok bisa?

"Eh.. iya, dia teman satu kampusku, Sasuke-kun!" jelas Sakura. Ia tampak sudah fasih memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix 'kun'. Sakura seperti sudah terbiasa, padahal tidak. Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hn, ayo turun, makanan sudah siap" Sasuke bergegas turun dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Sakura dibuat melongo alias takjub lagi. Seperti pesta saja. Berbagai makanan tersaji di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di salah satu kursi. Sasuke mengambil tempat di depan Sakura. Jadi, posisisnya sekarang mereka berhadapan. Sakura masih speechless. Ia cepat-cepat memasang celemek makannya dan menarik piringnya.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Sakura. Ia cepat-cepat memotong beef steaknya, lalu melahapnya.  
'Kami-sama.. rasanya benar-benar enak!' inner Sakura. Sakura makan dengan sangat lahap, seperti orang tidak makan satu tahun. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Hahahaha… Kau tidak berubah, ya" tawa Sasuke. Serta merta Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya.

"A-apa?!" Sakura bingung.

"Kau ini, kalau makan selalu saja belepotan" tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan menjilati bibir Sakura yang belepotan saus steak. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. Matanya terpejam, seolah menikmati ciuman yang ia buat. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Sakura, matanya melotot saking kagetnya. Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya.

Loading-

"A.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sakura. Rambut Sasuke sampai berantakan karena teriakan Sakura *mendramatisir*. Sasuke merapikan rambutnya.

"Tentu saja menciummu" tanggap Sasuke santai. Sakura berasap, wajahnya semerah tomat. Sakura menggebrak meja makan dan berlari ke meja Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa.

Sakura berada di balkon kamar Sasuke. Rumah ini terasa bagai istana bagi Sakura. Sakura mengamati pemandangan pagi hari dari balkon rumah Sasuke. Menurut Sakura, pemandangan disini jauh lebih bagus daripada di Konoha yang padat. Sakura menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah sebuah gedung.

"Gedung Kota Sunagakure.. Ya ampun! Sekarang aku ada di Suna!" Sakura membungkam mulutnya tidak percaya. Setahunya, Suna dengan Konoha jauh sekali.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa kembali.." gumam Sakura. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan ayah dan ibunya. Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Ia buru buru menyeka air matanya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, maafkan Sakura, Sakura tidak bisa jadi anak yang baik. Aku sudah pergi, aku tidak merepotkan kalian lagi, kan? Maafkan aku, terima kasih, aku akan melupakan kalian.." gumam Sakura. Perlahan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura tidak tahu, justru karena dengan menghilangnya Sakura orang tua Sakura akan mendapat cobaan yang begitu banyak..

**furiikuhime**

Sasuke berada di ruang kerjanya. Ia hanya berdua dengan Sai.

"Sai, apakah si tua Bangka Haruno itu sudah kehilangan semua hartanya?"

"Ya. Baru saja rumah mereka disita oleh pihak bank, Sasuke-sama" jawab Sai.

"Hn, kerja bagus Sai" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-sama. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" Sai pamit undur diri. Tapi, sebelum Sai beranjak dari kursinya, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa ia seperti tak mengingatku? Apa ia kehilangan ingatan?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Sasuke harap-harap cemas mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Saya kurang tahu, Sasuke-sama. Sepertinya, ia benar kehilangan ingatan. Saya sarankan anda memeriksakannya dalam waktu dekat ini" saran Sai.

"Begitu ya…" muka Sasuke berubah jadi sendu. Ia lega, sekaligus khawatir. Jerih payahnya selama ini tampaknya sia-sia. Sakuranya tidak ingat apapun tentang dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong beri tahu dr. Neji untuk datang kemari besok. Kau boleh pergi" perintah Sasuke.

"Ya, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu" Sai membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di meja, menghela nafasnya berat.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**BRUAK!**

" Teme!" Laki-laki berambut seperti duren itu masuk ke ruangan Sasuke tanpa permisi. Ia ngos-ngosan, kentara sekali kalau ia berlari ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa, dobe?!" balas Sasuke kesal. Memang, ia paling malas berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Seenak jidatnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi empuk di depan Sasuke.

"Hei, aku ada kasus baru! Tadi malam, Haruno Sakura, temanku itu menghilang! Orang tuanya melapor padaku tadi malam. Kau tahu, ibunya menangis 5 jam non stop! Sungguh bikin pusing kepala saja!" cerocos Naruto panjang x lebar x tinggi. Naruto juga sedikit curcol.

"Dan juga, hari ini rumah keluarga Haruno disita! Mereka mengungsi ke tempatku. Benar-benar malang, ya?"

"Hn, aku sudah tahu" Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Hei, tau darimana? Bahkan aku belum memberitahumu!" Naruto memonyongkan mulutnya sebal (read:cemberut).

"Hn.. aku yang memegang kendali, dobe"

Naruto bodoh yang entah kenapa bisa bekerja di kantor polisi itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Mengendalikan apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendengus.

"Sekarang Sakura bersamaku" ucap Sasuke sambil meminum kopinya.

"UAAAAAPAAAA?!" Kumat deh kebiasaan Naruto, selalu heboh sendiri.

"Berisik, dobe!"

"Hei.. bagaimana.. bisa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto heran sekali.

"Jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu, ya…" Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi kursi Naruto sambil menyeringai. Sungguh, tampang Sasuke sekarang mirip iblis! Naruto sweatdrop.

"A..apa sih?!" Naruto berusaha tidak nerves.

"Asal kau tahu ya, Sakura itu 'milikku' " bisik Sasuke penuh penekanan di kata 'milikku'. Naruto tambah sweatdrop, plus bingung.

"A-a-aku tidak mengerti!" protes Naruto. Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Dengar ya, aku tak akan mau membantu kasus ini. Hapus kasus ini, aku akan menutupnya"

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Tidak bisa seperti itu!" balas Naruto dengan berteriak. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik diam saja! Turuti perintahku, atau.. kubuat hidupmu seperti Haruno!" ancam Sasuke. Naruto bergidik ketakutan. Nyalinya menciut. Mau apa lagi? Kalau ia bernasib sama dengan orang tua Sakura, bagaimana bisa Naruto menafkahi istrinya- Hyuuga Hinata? Akhirnya, mau tak mau Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ancaman Sasuke itu tidak pernah main-main. Naruto tau, saat ini Sasuke sedang serius. Naruto berusaha memahami keaadaan Sasuke.

"Okelah, teme.." jawab Naruto dengan pasrahnya.

**furiikuhime**

Sementara itu, Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki sedang berlutut mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata. Pasangan suami istri tersebut berterima kasih pada istri dari Namikaze Naruto karena mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di rumah Naruto. Hinata hanya memasang wajah aneh, sambil membujuk Kizashi dan Mebuki untuk tidak berlutut padanya. Istri Naruto ini memang kelewat baik. Hinata menunjukkan kamar yang akan dipakai Kizashi dan Mebuki. Kizashi dan Mebuki pun berterima kasih lagi, lalu mereka membereskan barang barang mereka.

Malam pun tiba. Di ruang makan sudah ada Naruto, Hinata, Kizashi, dan Mebuki. Banyak makanan di meja makan. Semua ini adalah ulah Mebuki, Mebuki memaksa Hinata kalau malam ini Mebuki saja yang memasak.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka berbarengan. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap.

Mebuki selesai duluan. Ia pamit ke dapur untuk mencuci piringnya lalu buru-buru naik ke atas. Mebuki masuk ke kamarnya. Dibukanya tasnya, ia mengambil foto Sakura. Ia memandanginya, lalu mengecupnya. Mebuki menyimpan banyak harapan. Ia memandangi foto sekali lagi, dan berkata

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja.. Aku mencintaimu" Mebuki mencium foto Sakura lagi, lalu mendekapnya dengan erat.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3: Ordinary

**Take Me Your Way**

**Saya pinjem tokohnya Masashi jii-sama**

**Rated T semi M**

**Genre Romance, Drama**

**SasuSaku**

**Warning!**

**Yang belom cukup umur, sebaiknya close aja cerita ini. Kalo tetep ngotot, dosa dan resiko ditanggung sendiri.**

**Lemon di final chapter, ada OOC, typo, etc**

**Happy reading, leave a review, minna~**

**Chapter 3 : Ordinary**

Haruno Sakura sedang merebahkan dirinya di bangku taman mansion Uchiha. Sekarang bulan April, waktunya musim semi. Sakura memejamkan matanya, sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Sakura menikmati hembusan angin sore yang membuainya, yang hamper membuatnya tertidur. Tiba-tiba, nafasnya sesak. Ia merasa perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terbebani oleh sesuatu yang berat. Ia merasa ada tangan yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Uhhh.." Sakura pun membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak.

"AAAAAAAAA!" jerit Sakura. Dengan tidak elitnya, Sasuke jatuh terduduk di rerumputan halaman belakang mansionnya. Sasuke merengut kesal.

"Ah, gomennasai Sasuke-kun. Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Sakura sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri. Jujur saja, ia tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke terjatuh.

'_Huh.. Ini kan salahnya, kenapa dia menindihku segala. Memangnya aku ini apa?' _Inner Sakura. Sasuke pun menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sedikit kotor. Ia berdehem.

"Hn. Sakura, jam 7 malam nanti aka nada dokter yang memeriksa keadaanmu. Jadi, bersiaplah" ujar Sasuke.

"Nani? Aku kan tidak sakit," kilah Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudahlah, ini perintah" balas Sasuke datar sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Hm? Dasar aneh. Hai hai, aku akan bersiap-siap" balas Sakura. Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terheran-heran akan sikap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, sekelebat ingatan menghantam memori otaknya.

**Flashback**

Sakura sedang berhanami di mansion Uchiha. Bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan lebatnya. Sakura menggelar tikar mini berwarna pink di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura. Ia menyiapkan sebuah meja kecil. Di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam sushi dan 2 gelas ocha hangat. Sakura tersenyum. Memang, sepulang sekolah tadi Sakura berencana untuk berhanami bersama Sasuke. Sakura begitu asyik melamunkan Sasuke, sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah ditindih Sasuke. Sasuke tampak tampan dengan seragam SMP nya. Sakura terpana.

"Aaa.. Sasuke-kun~ Turunlah, kau berat, tahu!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong dada Sasuke yang mulai membidang.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata andalannya. Ia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura.

"Sasuke~" rengek Sakura. Sasuke pun bangkit, ia mendudukkan Sakura di pangkuannya. Dipeluknya pinggang Sakura.

"Kau melamunkan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Ehmm.. Rahasia, dong!" seru Sakura. Uchiha bungsu itu geram. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu langsung menyerang bibir Sakura dengan ganas.

"Ehmmp!" erang Sakura. Sasuke terus menciumi Sakura dengan brutal. Sakura pun akhirnya pingsan karena terlalu lama berciuman dengan Sasuke.

**Flashback End**

"AAAARRGGHHHHH!" Erang Sakura kesakitan. Ia mencengkram kepalanya dengan kasar. Sungguh, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sakura tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke pun berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?!" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Sakura tetap mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke tambah khawatir. Ia membopong Sakura ke dalam mansionnya.

"Sai! Cepat telepon dokter Neji!" perintah Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama," Sai pun bergegas menelepon dokter Neji. Sai tersenyum simpul setelahnya. Ia bisa merasakan cinta Sasuke yang begitu besar untuk Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura selama ini, walaupun Sakura menghilang dari hadapannya. Benar-benar cinta sejati. Saipun memutuskan untuk menghampiri tuannya tersebut.

.

**Take Me Your Way**

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura yang sedang terbaring di kasur king size-nya. Dokter Neji mencopot stetoskopnya.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami shock otak," jelas dokter Neji. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Shock otak?"

"Hn. Mungkin, ia terkena amnesia. Ditambah lagi, ia mungkin terkena amnesia dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama dan mengalami pencucian otak. Sehingga, otaknya mengalami shock begitu mengingat hal yang familiar," jelas dokter Neji panjang lebar. Tangan Sasuke mengepal.

"Bisakah ia sembuh? Berapa kemungkinannya?"

"Mungkin. Kemungkinan sembuhnya 50%"

"Hn, tak buruk. Berikan yang terbaik padanya, akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau jika kau berhasil,"

"Arigatou, Sasuke. Aku tulus membantumu," balas Neji sambil tersenyum. Neji mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus obat.

"Setelah ia sadar, ia harus meminum obat ini," perintah Neji.

"Hn. Arigatou," balas Sasuke. Neji pun pamit mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menidurkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia tertawa hambar. Ia memang berhasil mendapatkan Sakura-nya kembali, tapi tidak dengan ingatannya. Sasuke harus menunggu lagi.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus bersabar, Tuhan?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

.

**Take Me Your Way**

.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan Naruto, mulutnya menganga selebar-lebarnya mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"J-jadi.. Sa-sakura-chan i-itu t-t-tu..nanganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan horror.

"Hn,"

"Ya ampun, Teme! Kenapa kau tidak member tahuku, sih? Aku kan sahabatmu yang paling cute~" rengek Naruto. Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto. Tapi.. Yah, begitulah~ Namanya bukan Naruto bila ia tidak kebal dengan death glare-nya Sasuke.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke. Naruto mendengus.

"Huh, kau ini apa-apaan sih Teme! Hn hn saja, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," kata Naruto.

"Jadi, kau harus membantuku untuk menyembunyikan keadaan Sakura. Aku tak mau Haruno tua Bangka itu merebutnya dariku," jelas Sasuke.

"Tunggu, bukannya Sakura itu anaknya Haruno jii-san?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"No. Sakura itu anak kandung Hatake Kakashi dan Hatake Rin," kilah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa?" protes Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara denganmu," kata Sasuke tajam. Naruto merengut.

"Uh~ Sasuke Teme jahat! Awas kau, aku tidak akan mau membantumu!" Sasukemendelik. Sedetik kemudian, tatapannya berubah sayu.

"Oh.. Ayolah dobe! Belum waktunya aku berbicara tentang hal itu! Dan satu lagi. Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku, hidupmu akan berakhir seperti Haruno." Tegas Sasuke. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"A-a-ampun Teme!" Naruto beralri keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Hah.. Naruto ini terlalu mendramatisir. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan.

.

**Take Me Your Way**

.

Tak terasa, sudah sebulan Sakura tinggal di mansion Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura sadari, tiap hari ia diberikan terapi ingatan oleh Sasuke. Sakura oke oke saja di mansion Sasuke, ia mungkin malah lupa dengan keadaan orang tua angkatnya. Ah~ Apa masih bisa Haruno Kizashi dibilang sebagai orang tuanya? Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dibelakang Sakura.

Sasuke memasuki halaman mansionnya. Ia memarkirkan mobil Lamborghini hitam metaliknya di garasi. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki mansion megahnya. Hanya ada sedikit pelayan yang menyambutnya. Memang, di mansion Sasuke ada pelayan shift pagi dan shift malam. Sasuke melangkah lebar di tangga mansionnya. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadis pink pencuri hatinya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasuke terkejut. Napasnya mulai memburu. Ia tak mendapati Sakura di kamarnya. Segera saja Sasuke melemparkan tasnya. Ia membuka jasnya dengan cepat dan membuka dasinya.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon kamarnya. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan baby doll pink sedang bersandar di balkon. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura berjengit kaget.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun sudah pulang.." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hmm.." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura yang sebelah kanan. Sasuke menghirup leher Sakura, menikmati aroma cherry yang menjadi ciri menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggulnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sakura. Sakura member kode agar Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, dan Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," pinta Sakura dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke.. Kau sudah besar. Apa kau mau aku memandikanmu?" bujuk Sakura.

"Wah.. Boleh, aku mau dimandikan" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Eh?!" wajah Sakura merona seperti kepiting rebus. Nee Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

**a/n :**

**Nee minna~**

**Yuhuuu.. gomennasai, hontou ni gomennasai. Riku lagi banyak tugas, dan Riku lagi sibuk sekarang. Hontou ni gomennasai X( **

**Ditambah lagi Riku ini moody, ficnya jadi lama ngupdatenya **** Lagi buntu nih otak, Riku author yang tidak professional ya :'( *pundung***

**Okay.. Maaf kalo fic ini jelek, beribu maaf. Saya lagi gak mood ngerjainnya. Yah, tau sendiri kan..**

**Kalau readers sekalian berkenan, tinggalkan review **

**Arigatou :* *peluk cium***

**Maaf juga gak bisa bales review nya satu-satu, makasih buat yang udah review, yang udah fav, dan yang udah follow juga.. Beribu makasih :***

**Love,**

**Riku**


	4. Chapter 4: Side

**Take Me Your Way **© furiikuhime

NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi

**SasuSaku**

**Rated M**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**DLDR. AU. Straight. Beware some OOCness and typo(s) were here, LIME, etc.**

Remember, this just a fiction. Saya bebas mengarang apapun disini.

**No Flame. Have a nice read ^^**

**.**

**Take Me Your Way**

**.**

**Previous Chap**

Sasuke memasuki halaman mansionnya. Ia memarkirkan mobil Lamborghini hitam metaliknya di garasi. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki mansion megahnya. Hanya ada sedikit pelayan yang menyambutnya. Memang, di mansion Sasuke ada pelayan shift pagi dan shift malam. Sasuke melangkah lebar di tangga mansionnya. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadis pink pencuri hatinya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasuke terkejut. Napasnya mulai memburu. Ia tak mendapati Sakura di kamarnya. Segera saja Sasuke melemparkan tasnya. Ia membuka jasnya dengan cepat dan membuka dasinya.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon kamarnya. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan baby doll pink sedang bersandar di balkon. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura berjengit kaget.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun sudah pulang.." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hmm.." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura yang sebelah kanan. Sasuke menghirup leher Sakura, menikmati aroma cherry yang menjadi ciri menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggulnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sakura. Sakura member kode agar Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, dan Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," pinta Sakura dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke.. Kau sudah besar. Apa kau mau aku memandikanmu?" bujuk Sakura.

"Wah.. Boleh, aku mau dimandikan" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Eh?!" wajah Sakura merona seperti kepiting rebus. Nee Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**.**

**Take Me Your Way**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Eh?!" wajah Sakura merona seperti kepiting rebus begitu mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya menuju kamar mandi pribadinya. Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar mandinya.  
Sakura yang berdiri di dekat kloset kamar mandi perlahan mundur hingga terduduk di atas kloset yang tetutup. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura hingga punggung Sakura benar-benar menempel pada sandaran kloset. Wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak sekitar dua senti dari wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura mulai pucat. Sasuke bias merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang sekaligus gemetaran. Bibir Sakura gemetaran.

"M..ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Kurasa tak perlu ku ulang lagi.. Aku-mau-dimandikan-oleh-Haruno-Sakura," kata Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Wajah Sasuke pun menjauh. Sakura menghela napas lega. Kemudian, Sakura berdiri dari kloset itu.

"Hhhhh.. Yare-yare. Dasar bayi tua," kata Sakura ketus pada Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh melihat sikap Sakura.

'_Dia tak berubah.. Tetap galak seperti dulu'_ batin Sasuke.

'_Lebih baik aku memandikan dia.. Daripada dia membunuhku. Hiiiii' _pikir Sakura.

"Cepat buka bajumu!" seru Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku tidak akan mau mandi kalau kau tidak membukakan bajuku," sahut Sasuke santai. Hati Sakura serasa mendidih karena gemas dengan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sakura menjambak rambut model pantat ayam milik Sasuke. Dengan raut tak rela, Sakura mendorong Sasuke agar terduduk di atas kloset.  
Perlahan, Sakura membuka kemeja Sasuke. Sakura tertegun ketika ia melihat secara langsung badan kekar milik Sasuke. Otot di lengannya tidak terlalu besar tapi terbentuk. Dadanya bidang, perutnya sixpack pula. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia mulai teracuni pikiran kotornya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, eh? Kau terangsang, ya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa rasa berdosa. Sakura tersentak kembali kea lam sadarnya, mukanya memerah.

"I..Iie! Sudah, aku sudah membukakan bajumu!" kata Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya. Sasuke mendengus. Ia pun menarik Sakura hingga terjatuh di pangkuannya. Sakura yang hanya memakai daster rumahan selutut gelagapan. Roknya tersingkap. Paha mulusnya terpampang dengan indah. Selangkangannya menempel ketat pada selangkangan Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu di balik celana Sasuke yang mengeras.

"Sas-sas..Sasu..Sasuke.. Turunkan aku!" berontak Sakura karena lengan Sasuke melingkar dengan erat di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

"Tidak, sampai kau membuka celanaku," kata Sasuke sambil menghembuskan napas di dada Sakura yang cukup padat berisi. Sakura menlenguh pelan.

"Hhh.. Yare-yare! Tapi turunkan aku!" Akhirnya, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura. Sakura tampak ngos-ngosan. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura pun perlahan-lahan menundukkan badannya untuk melepas sabuk Sasuke. Sasuke dapat sedikit melihat belahan dada Sakura. Setelah itu, tangan mungil Sakura mulai berada di area resleting celana Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sambil membuka resleting tersebut. Napas Sakura bergemuruh. Tangannya gemetaran. Sebelah tangan Sasuke meraih pipi Sakura.

"Tatap aku, Sakura. Aku milikmu," kata Sasuke dengan suara yang lirih, namun terkesan tegas. Sakura mendongak ke atas. Sakura dapat melihat dari raut wajah Sasuke, bahwa lelaki itu menginginkannya. Sakura pun mulai memeloroti celana Sasuke hingga Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja. Sakura dapat melihat sebuah tonjolan disana.

'_Apakah yang tadi itu benda ini?' _pikir Sakura.

"S-sasuke.. Apa aku juga harus membuka ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus tonjolan yang ada di balik celana dalam Sasuke. Sakura tampak linglung. Sasuke mendesah.

"Oggghhh.. Tentu, sayang," Sakura seolah terhipnotis oleh perkataan Sasuke. Ia perlahan-lahan memeloroti celana dalam Sasuke. Sekarang, Sasuke full naked. Gadis yang begitu dipujanya, melakukan hal ini atas sugesti darinya. Sasuke merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

Sakura terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke telanjang di depannya. Sakura menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"KYAAAA! Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

'_Sakura.. Kau ini bagaimana sih?' _gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Akhirnya, Sakura pun membuka kedua matanya.

"Ngg.. Sasuke-kun, kurasa airnya sudah mulai dingin. Akan kupanaskan lagi," kata Sakura sambil buru-buru mengisi bathup dengan air panas. Sakura mematikan kran air panasnya. Ia mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air di bathup.

"Ano.. Airnya sudah hangat. Sekarang, Sasuke kun duduk disana ya," Sakura mengarahkan Sasuke agar duduk berendam di bathup. Sakura memberikan beberapa tetes aromatherapy pada air hangat Sasuke. Lalu, Sakura mengambil sabun mandi Sasuke yang ada di rak kaca. Sakura menuangkan sabun itu ke telapak tangannya dan memberinya sedikit air, lalu menggosokkannya ke punggung Sasuke. Setelah punggung Sasuke telah tersabuni, Sakura menyabuni tubuh bagian depan Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan kulit Sasuke yang halus, dadanya… Lalu perutnya yang sexy. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia dapat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang menegak dibalik air.

**SRET!**

**BYUR!**

"Aaaaa!" Sakura sukses mendarat di air bersama Sasuke. Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Sakura merengut kesal, sedangkan Sasuke tertawa girang. Sasuke dapat melihat bra Sakura dari dasternya yang basah itu. Karena tidak tahan, Sasuke langsung membuka paksa daster Sakura. Mereka sama-sama full naked sekarang.

"Sasuke!" hardik Sakura sambil menutupi payudaranya yang menggoda iman Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Tak perlu malu, sayang.. Kau itu sexy.. Kau milikku, dan aku milikmu," Sakura tampak bingung dengan bisikan dari Sasuke. _Milik Sasuke?_ Sakura merasakan perutnya tengah digelitiki.

DUAGH!

"Aduh!" Sasuke meringis memegangi kepalanya yang habis dijitak Sakura. Sasuke merengut sebal. Sakura membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam, ya!" teriak Sakura. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya merona.

"Aku hanya ingin memandikanmu. Rasanya tak adil jika hanya aku yang dimandikan," jawab Sasuke. Sakura menoleh, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengambil sabunnya, dan menyabuni punggung Sakura. Dengan posisi setengah berdiri, Sasuke menyabuni bagian dada Sakura. Sasuke meremas payudara Sakura.

"Sas..suke.." desah Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

**.**

**Take Me Your Way**

**.**

Akhirnya, mereka selesai mandi. Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur Sasuke. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Ia belum bisa tidur karena hal tadi, padahal sekarang sudah jam satu malam. Kasur yang ditiduri Sakura terasa bergoyang. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Sakura memunggungi Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sakura mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Ne?" Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Lagi-lagi, Sakura merona. Sasuke duduk di kasurnya. Perlahan, ia membungkukkan badannya. Bibir Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura, lalu hidungnya. Kedua pipinya, dan yang terakhir..

Bibirnya.

Sasuke menghisap bibir Sakura sekilas, lalu mengecupnya lagi.

"Oyasumi, hime,"

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke pun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berbaring di samping Sakura. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura dengan lirih.

"Hn?"

"Aku.. ingin jalan-jalan ke pantai besok. Bolehkah? Um.. dan beberapa hari belakangan kau terlihat stress.." terselip nada takut dalam pernyataan Sakura. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kapan pun kau mau kau bisa jalan-jalan, kemanapun. Bahkan ke kutub utara," goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya, kedua manusia berbeda gender itu tidur sambil berpelukan.

**.**

**Take Me Your Way**

**.**

Pagi menjelang siang. Saat ini, sesosok pria berambut eboni yang wajahnya diklaim mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan kerja Naruto. Rupa-rupanya, suami dari Namikaze Hinata ini menyuruh Sai untuk dating ke kantornya. Naruto datang dari balik pintu ruangan kerjanya, sambil membawa dua kaleng kopi dingin untuknya dan Sai.

"Yo, Sai," sapa Naruto sambil meletakan bokongnya di sofa.

"Ya?" jawab Sai.

"Hei! Aku menyapamu! Kenapa kau seperti itu? Harusnya kau juga menjawab 'Yo, Naruto!' " protes Naruto.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku," jawab Sai. Naruto pun membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Hei, Sai. Memangnya, apa hubungannya antara Sakura-chan dan Sasuke? Seingatku, mereka berdua tak saling kenal," tanya Naruto. Sai berdehem.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Sai.. Ayolah~ Aku tak akan membocorkan ini pada siapapun~" rengek Naruto. Sai bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Begini.. Sakura-sama itu tunangan Sasuke-sama-"

"NANIIII?!" Naruto berteriak. Buru-buru Naruto menutup mulutnya dan bekata 'lanjutkan'

"Sasuke-sama dan Sakura-sama itu tunangan sewaktu mereka masih duduk di kelas 1 SMP,"

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dan pada saat kelas 3 SMP, Sakura-sama akan pindah ke luar negeri bersama orang tuanya. Tanpa disangka, mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Hatake Kakashi- ayah Sakura-sama, Hatake Tsunade- ibu Sakura-sama, dan Sakura-sama mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju ke bandara. Tuan dan Nyonya Hatake meninggal di tempat kejadian, dan Sakura-sama selamat. Tetapi, Sakura-sama menghilang.

Lalu, Sasuke-sama memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Sakura-sama. Tepat pada tahun ketiga setelah Sakura-sama menghilang, Sasuke-sama menemukan informasi bahwa Sakura-sama diadopsi oleh pemilik dari Haruno Corp.

Pada saat itu, Haruno Corp. sedang berada di puncak kejayaannya. Tapi, Sasuke-sama melakukan rencananya sehingga Haruno Corp. bangkrut. Ia juga yang menculik Sakura-sama sesuai dengan scenario yang ia buat," jelas Sai panjang lebar. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Wah.. Ternyata seperti itu kejadiannya.." gumam Naruto. Sai melirik jam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sasuke-sama memanggilku," Sai keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Ia berlari menyusul Sai. Tetapi, Sai sudah menghilang.

"Ah, lain kali saja kubicarakan," gumam Naruto sambil berbalik menuju ke ruangannya.

**.**

**Take Me Your Way**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Namikaze Hinata dan Haruno Mebuki sedang memasak di dapur, sedangkan Haruno Kizashi sedang membersihkan halaman depan rumah Naruto. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, menyebabkan peluh bercucuran dari dahi Kizashi.  
Setelah halaman rumah Naruto bersih dan rapi, Kizashi masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto untuk mandi. Sang istri yang sedang menata makan siang di meja hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan dress berwarna biru langit yang dilapisi dengan bolero dari wol berwarna ungu. Hinata membawa dua kotak bento di tangan kanannya.

"Ah! Hinata-chan mau kemana?" tanya Mebuki.

"A-ano.. Saya mau mengantarkan bento ke kantor Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata dengan lembut dan sopan. Mebuki tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hinata-chan benar-benar anggun dan manis! Beruntung Naruto-kun memiliki istri sepertimu," puji Mebuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? A-a-tidak.. Tidak seperti yang bibi bayangkan.." sergah Hinata. Pipinya bersemu.

"Haha.. Yasudahlah. Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu," Mebuki menepuk kembali pundak Hinata.

"Ah, ya! Aku harus berangkat sekarang! Arigatou obaa-san, Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!" Hinata berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Mebuki tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Hinata. Mebuki pun menutup pintu rumah Hinata dan memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih

**.**

**Take Me Your Way**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Side**

**Furiikuhime's back XD**

**Hontou ni gomennasai untuk ketelatan fic ini.. Biasa, mood saya lagi jelek-jeleknya dan saya juga sibuk ujian kemaren..**

**Mumpung sekarang saya ada waktu free, saya lanjutkan aja fic ini :D**

**RnR please? *puppy eyes***

**Maaf kalo kualitas ceritanya menurun, readers-sama u,u *ojigi***

**Review's Reply**

**sasusaku kira**** : **makasih atas kritikannya, kira-san ^^ *boleh dipanggil gitu?*

terima kasih juga atas supportnya XD *peluk kira-san*

mampir lagi yaaa :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**** : **iya.. hehe :D

Terima kasih atas reviewnya kakak ^^

Mampir lagi yaa :D

**Guest : **ini udah nggak hiatus kok Guest-san..

Ini update :D

Mampir lagi yaaa :D

**SaSakuToCherry**** : **makasih ^^

Mampir lagi yaaa :D

**Sasusaku lovers : **memang disengaja itu.. hohoho

Ini udah apdet

Mampir lagi yaaa :D

**Sarah Rebbecca : **makasih^^

Gomen nggak update kilat, tapi ini udah update^^

Mampir lagi yaaa :D

**ocha chan**** : **makasih ^^

ano.. jangan panggil saya senpai.. saya ini belom berpengalaman XD

makasih untuk reviewnya

mampir lagi yaaaa :D

**sasusaku uciha : **oke^^

terima kasih atas sarannya^^ ini udah update loh..

mampir lagi yaaa :D

**See ya!**

**Riku**


End file.
